Fallen Roses
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: She couldent quite put her finger on it then and there but she knew this boy was something special not only to her but to the world...
1. Coming home

Hey guys! Its me, Nattie! Gosh, its been so long! Well, okay so here's my lame excuse. I stopped writing this story, because I didn't see any potential in it. I thought it was horrible. I left it, and started taking online writers workshops, and working in the Pretty Little Liars fandom. I was reading FR today, after being to board to write for the stories I should be writing for now, and I finally saw potential. So, I am adding to this story, and fixing it. So if you notice some drastic changes, that's why. Remember, Reading brings hope and faith into your life. A kind person is a book person. Enjoy my renewed mess! -N

* * *

Fallen Roses

Chapter one

Coming home

* * *

I got up out of bed and knew I would have to leave home since it was the last monday of school and summer would be starting soon. I walked around my room envying it, it was perfect, unlike me the walls were a faded purple color and the doors were dark hazel brown. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and curled my already curly blonde hair I did my make up which included foundation, powder, light skin colored eye shadow and lip gloss. I curled my eye lashes to show off my big blue eyes. I walked into my room and rummaged through my closet and dresser to find my outfit finally I picked something out it was a black tank top with light denim destroyed short shorts and a baby doll shirt that was yellow and had a black butterfly on it and the back shoulder lines were seen through and Lacey. My mother and younger sisters were at the table already eating pancakes and my mom was reading something I knew what it was and rushed into the kitchen with a hopefully look in my eyes.

"A letter from Jazz?"

"Yes." her eyes were almost drowning in tears the way they always were when Jasper my older but twin brother wrote home from the war.

"Can I read it momma?"

"Yes and you're breakfast is on the counter can you take Catlin to school and drop Liana off at day care I have to get to work and dont forget to put Kanga out before you leave."

"Yes momma have a good day"

"I love you Rosie, and you too girls"

"Love you too"

"Have a good day mommy" Catlin said

Liana didnt say much except "Momma"

I started to read the letter I wanted to make sure it wasn't bad before I let Alice or the girls read it.

* * *

_ Dear Mom, Rosie, Cat, and Ana,_

_I love you all very much I'm very sorry that I don't write more often. I hope you are all okay and I think about all of you all the time. How are Alice,Bella and Edward? I was wondering about my pixie and her friends. I'm fine if you were wondering. I will be home in about two months. Have fun during summer and Rose try not to get a boyfriend you're to pretty for one and he wouldn't deserve you and lay off the make up. Tell Alice I love her. I have a friend here, his name is Emmett. He might be coming home with me since his family disappeared. _

_ Love, Jasper_

* * *

I almost cried out of fear and excitement at the same time I rushed breakfast and got the girls in the car 5 minutes later.

In my car we were listening to "Boyfriend" by Justine Bieber because Cat has Bieber fever. I dropped her off at elementary school and went to daycare and brought Ana in. I drove to high school listening to "I wont give up" by Jason Mraz god I love that song!

_I walked into school with a peaceful look on my face my Father was coming home today which made me happy I love my dad very much and I don't know what_

_I would do without him. As soon as I got to my locker I found an excited pixie skipping her way towards me._

_"Hey hot stuff!"_

_"Hey cute thing!"_

_"Whats up any news from Jazzy?" she looked so helpless when she asks that. She really loves my brother anyone can tell._

_" I got a letter in the mail from him today." I handed her the letter._

_"Yay!" she read the thing then got very excited and jumped on me hugging me._

_"Whoa Al save it for Jazz okay"_

_"I guess you're right." she said giggling._

_Just then Jessica came up to us._

_J:"You too are like so ugly u make Barney pretty. And Alice please girl even Tinkerbell is taller than you." Alice started to coward behind me._

_R:"Hey you can't talk to her like that." I said clenching my fists._

_J:"Well if it isnt Miss I'm-gonna-beat-you-up. Get a life Rosalie oops I forgot your so stupid you don't know how."_

_R:"Bitch please your so fake you make Barbie look real."_

_J:" AT LEAST I'M NOT A BOYFRIENDLESS BITCH WHO HAS NO LIFE AND NO FRIENDS EXCEPT EVERY SINGLE LOSER IN SCHOOL AND AT LEAST MY BROTHER LOVES ME ENOUGH TO STAY IN FORKS!"_

_That was it that bitch had enough chances I clenched my fists and swung hitting her cheek bone hard then again and again till she was on the ground then I started kicking her and slapping her and punching her more screaming names I wont say. I was crying, Ali was crying and then I felt two arms around me it was, of course, the principle everybody went to class and I got away with detention. The rest of the day was boring and lonely untill after lunch I was anxious to see my dad when I was in home ec. The secretary came in with Alice and told me my mom had called and that Alice and I were supposed to go to my house immediately and that she had all ready sorted it out with Alice's parents and they knew she was leaving. I walked out of school with Alice at my side._

_"Guess you get out of detention then huh?"_

_"Yeah I guess so."_

_"Why did your mom call and want us to come home?"_

_"I don't know I guess we will find out."_

* * *

_ **Alice's P.O.V.**_

_ I was in the middle of math class day dreaming about Jasper when I had the weirdest premonition. I must have been out for a good half-hour because the teacher was in my face when I came back to reality._

_"Miss. Brandon please pay attention I don't want to have to go over this with you again."_

_" Sorry Mrs. Bladec. It wont happen again."_

_"I hope so."_

_Then the secretary came in and told me I need to come with her. W__hen we were in the car Rose had to go get her little sisters from school. Then we drove home we walked in to her house and up into the living room and there they were._

_"JAZZY!"_

_"ALI! BABY I MISSED YOU!"_

_I jumped right into his arms which were above my head and he held me up with his hands on my ass. We stayed that way for a minute or two then I hopped down and he kissed me I looked at the other guy his name was Emmett he seemed fairly familiar._

_"Hi I'm Alice Brandon you're Emmett right?"_

_"yes I'm Emmett McCarty. You're Alice Brandon? Were you adopted?"_

_"Yes I was adopted I was abused as a little kid. I don't really want to talk about it and how would you know?"_

_"My sister's name was Alice. My father abused us as children. We were separated by the service workers. The Brandon's adopted her."_

_I just stared at him for awhile Jazz came up to me and put his hands on either side of my waist._


	2. That Boy Is No Good

Hey guys so I stopped writing this for a while because no body was really interested... but then I got some reviews and I dicided to consider writing for this again. I've been doing some work with Pretty Little Liars for a while now and I thought I would do a chapter of this and see how I like it before I get too searious on it again so here is chapter three :)

* * *

"You're my what?"

"I'm you're bro Ali dont you remember me?"

"Not really... I mean kind of but not alot." Rosalie then entered her living room and gawked at the gorgious boy infront of her. Emmetts soft green eyes soon met her broken shielded blues. Rose knew she couldent fall for him. He would only hurt her. She couldent be hurt she wouldent let herself be hurt. But oddly enough she trusted the green eyed boy in her house. Jasper came up and pulled her into a hug his big muscular arms envoloping her entire frame. She looked at the strange boy again. His dark brown hair was messy, His shirt was ripped showing off his giagantic perfect 12 pack. His childish smile showed off his dimples that seemed so out of place for a grown man. She felt as if she knew him in a past life. She couldent quite put her finger on it then and there but she knew this boy was something special not only to her but to the world...

* * *

Okay guys so it is short but I wanna hear what you guys think I really enjoyed writing this it felt right and the words came togather perfectly so I hope you like it R and R.


	3. The guest

Hey guys so thanks for the lovely reviews!:) The Cullens will come into the story but not as of now in Later chapters we will get to that! So here is chapter 4 of Fallen Roses. ALSO IMPORTANT NOTE! To those of you who are interested in Pretty Little Liars like me... I write a story similar to this just more dramatic for Spoby since I am still in denial! It's called Call It Karma and I belive I'm working on the 14th chapter so far... I'm sorry I just cant belive how fast this is all going... I still remember when I got my first review on that story! They grow up so fast! Anyway sorry to keep you here is the chapter!

* * *

"Rosalie please show our guest to his room. Now." My Mother Ella said to me sternly. She had never really liked me. My mother and Father are what you'de call... Absent parents they are never home and when my dad is here they are going out partying like they are still 20. It disgustes me. My sisters dont see what she does and I wont ever let them. It's to damaging. I looked at the strange man and at my brother then my best friend and mother then to the ground I huffed and quickly murmered a "C'mon" under my breath I hated the idea of having some one I dont even know in my house. It seemed so wrong. He followed me up the stairs and down the hall till I opened the door to a small but spacious bedroom. He walked in and put his suit case on the bed.

"Bathrooms on the other side of the hall. Be quite at night the room next to you is the little girls." I stated He looked up at me.

"Thanks I'm Emmett by the way but you can call me Em... If you like." He said cautiously. I smiled it seemed to be getting better by the second though I wasent comfortable with him yet.

"Okay Em call me Rose.. if you like." I mocked flirtily and walked away.

* * *

Okay guys so I know my chapters are short but I have 4 storys that are in pregress and needing new chapters! So please hang in there. Next chapter up soon I promise and there will be a surprise! 2 Reviews for this one!


End file.
